Mr Almost
by IndianKnight
Summary: It's just like trying to find a puzzle piece, totally not perfect for her, due to his stupid outburst. She lost another Mr. Almost, with a whole funny reason and a Cream cheese & prosciutto cocktail bite. It was the total fault of him, and his job, and his complements and his insult to certain people. Implied shippings.


**Summary:- It's just like trying to find a puzzle piece, totally not perfect for her, due to his stupid outburst. She lost another Mr. Almost, with a whole funny reason and a _Cream cheese & prosciutto cocktail bite._ It was the total fault of him, and his job, and his complements and his insult to certain people. Implied shippings. **

**Disclaimer:- Still don't own it.**

* * *

 _ **Mr. Almost**_

She stepped in the entrance of lawn area of that fancy restaurant she had a booking for today. She smiled awkwardly at him as he stretched his hand gesturing her to step in first, surely with the logic of "Ladies First". Yeah, it proved him a gentlemen, but it was still awkward for her, no matter how long they'd been dating. This particular gesticulation always made her feel awkward. Her feet concealed in black stilettos finally connected with the soft grass of the lawn, her dress waving when a soft gust of wind touched its corners. She turned her head to glance at him, who in return smiled and stepped further until they were side by side. He looked in her eyes and gently held her hand as they finally ambled towards their reserved table. It was a beautiful terrace lawn which was making the stars look closer.

"It's beautiful!" She breathed.

"Nothing compared to you." He squeezed her hand not even bothering to look at the setup, which she called beautiful. In fact he was still looking at her face. She blushed at this, as she never considered herself beautiful. She knew that she was not the girl who was labeled as 'gorgeous', or 'beautiful' or even 'pretty'. She liked how she felt when referred as 'beautiful'. He giggled at her reaction, still watching her face.

"Sir, ma'am, your table," the waiter humbly informed them.

"Thank you," he nodded smiling, and pulled out the chair for her. She smiled before settling on the chair. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yeah, countless times," she giggled cornering one of her short hairs out of her face. Even though she made her hair into a German braid, some of her hair managed to come loose. Not that her hair was longer, the braids just reached below her neck.

"Excuse me Sir, can I have your orders please?" The waiter interrupted.

"Sure!" both chirped in unison causing a rush of blood through their faces. They turned their eyes on menu, trying to avoid the blush.

"Uhh... I would like to have a Cream cheese & Prosciutto Cocktail Bite."

"Me too." She actually didn't like the dish , but she knew she couldn't have her ham and cheese burgers. They waited for the waiter to fill their glasses with wine, a complimentary beverage, as they responded with the typical, 'thank you'.

"So, anything interesting happen?"he asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Nothing much- just the same gym routine. Beating some ten year old, barely getting any tough kid. What about you?" she asked before taking a small sip.

"Loads of paperwork, and rejecting the unwanted applicants for the league. But the interesting part is, I can get a promotion at the end of this year."

"Wow. That's great," she said trying her best to sound exciting. "Any discussions with league heads about the challenger of the Elite Four?"

"They're not too serious about it. At least not yet. The current Pokemon Master is still better than the newbies."

"What about the league champion? Is he or she, not challenging the Elite Four?"

"He lost. It was a boy from Goldenrod," he smirked, recalling the memory of their easy win.

"Maybe the next Pokemon Master is not coming until a few more years, huh?" she suggested cleaning her lips with tissue.

"Yeah. I guess," he shrugged. "Black really suits you," he remarked, changing the topic.

"My sisters chose it for me. They are kind of fashion experts," she smiled while pressing a few shrinks on her dress. He frowned a bit, disappointed by his failure to successfully flirt with her.

"Your sisters, how are they?"

"Drama queens! Hey! Did I tell you? Daisy's getting married!"

"Wow, that's a matter of celebration! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Have I ever mentioned Tracey? I used to travel with him."

"That boy assisting Prof. Oak with his researches?"

"Yeah, that's the guy. How do you know about him?"

"You know, he had a big contribution in the Professor's Research of Pokemon Breeding, They were all over the newspapers." The waiter finally appeared with the orders. She wanted to dive into the dishes but, she was with a gentleman, so she had to act like a lady.

"Yeah, I remember that one," she said, totally distracted by the presence of their meals.

"But I personally think that he should shift somewhere else. I mean Pallet is a trivial town, and young talents like Tracey should move to somewhere with a bigger scopes. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I think if he's happy then he should stay in Pallet and work with Palletians.," she protested politely. Every time Pallet was mentioned, she got a picture of a certain black- haired trainer.

"Palletians? Believe me Misty, they are born to become farmers, and they're dumb too. You know, even Professor Oak is from Viridian. He moved to Pallet to buy the cheap land and cheap resources," he laughed.

"What do you mean by _dumb_ and _born farmers?_ " She asked with a less polite tone.

"You know what I mean. Typical Villagers. Even I had to reject so many applicants from Pallet," he chuckled at his great work.

"For a matter of fact, Mister, you are totally wrong. People from Pallet Town are much more talented than you can even imagine " She raised her voice along with her anger. She felt insulted, yet she didn't even know why.

"Come on Misty, why are we even talking about those 'respectful and talented' Pallet people?" he snickered at his own joke.

"Don't use sarcasm! And cram this information into that tiny brain of yours! don't you ever call someone from Pallet any of the things you just said !" This time she actually shouted.

"Why don't you understand?! Forget those stupid people! It's our date!" Now almost everyone around them was listening in on their argument.

"First of all, they are not stupid! And you are the most boring person I've ever dated! This thing you've ordered, Cream cheese & pro...whatever it is, it's a piece of shit! Yellow suits me best! Your job is as boring as you! And I am freaking hungry!" She was huffing with every word she spoke, a relieved feeling rushing through her veins as she let everything out. . "Waiter!"

"Yes ma'am?" The waiter rushed towards her, not wanting to anger her any further.

"Bring all the pricey desserts to me, but hand the bill to him!"

"But Misty list-"

"It's over Mister.! And, thanks for the compliments." She stormed out of the place. It was quite funny when you compared the entry and exit. Anyways, she lost another, Mr. Almost. This one was really close too, but, she screwed it up again. This time for an unknown reason.

* * *

"You broke up again? That's a hat-trick," the voice in her cellphone asked.

"Don't ask me."

"What's the reason this time?"

"It's...just a stupid reason.. Anyways, you're still in Cerulean aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's have a burger. I'll treat you. My breakup party!"

"Awesome, Mist! I'll meet you in twenty minutes!"

"That's perfect!"

"S'kay then, see ya Mist!"

"Kay, Ash!"

* * *

 **I really wanted to write this for a while, and yippee! I did it! Please review to let me know your opinions.**

 **-IndianKnight**


End file.
